Skeletons
by corza laura
Summary: Donna is insecure about her body, Crowley helps her in his lovely unique way.


"Donna?!", Crowley shouted out as he entered the house. Their recent domicile wasn't as luxury as the residents he usually prefered, but Donna had assured him that this was the perfect place to stay for a couple of weeks. Ordinary and unsuspicious, she had said, was exactly what they needed until the events with the leviathans were over. He was adamant that she would keep under an even lower profile than she already did since his conversation with Dick Roman. The politician had been clear about what he thought of the king of hell and his kind. He'd probably strike against him as soon as he gets an easy shot and Crowley would not hand him his weak point on a silver tablet by letting him find out about his wife.

He walked down the hall and looked in every room for the red head as he called for her again. They had a reservation in one of those fancy restaurants Donna liked to go. The pair hadn't much time to see each other in the last week, hence the tense situation with the leviathan. Crowley had a lot of strings to pull to keep his position in hell permanently and this dinner was his way to make it up to his hot blooded partner. Today has been a rather stressfull day and he was a little late. It wouldn't surprise him if Donna was angry at him for keeping her waiting and wouldn't answer him now on purpose, but he was used to her whims and knew exactly how to tread them. Hell, her hot temper has been the reason he fell in love with her.

Opening the door to their shared badroom, he found Donna infront of the full-length mirror. She stood in the room, wearing nothing but her black briefs, and scrutinized her naked body. Crowley's animalisitc side rejoiced at the sight, he would gladly cancel the dinner if it meant to satisfy other physical needs, but his rational side was worried about the way his lover looked at her reflection. The floor boards squeacked under his dress shoes as he walked into the room and Donna turned around at the sound. Her hair was pinned-up into a bun, a few red locks gracefully falling out of it and curling around her shoulders, and the coal black eyeliner emphasized her big blue eyes.

"You've got to stop feeding me up!", she said with a mixture of anger and frustration as she looked back at the mirror. "I better start dieting before I look like a walking walrus." She stroke her hand over her prominent tummy and guided it up to her waist, where she pinched the wobbly flesh.

Crowley stepped up behind her and slaped her hand away. He replaced it with his own, stroking the warm skin and enjoying the feeling of her soft curves under his palm. His other arm encircled her, the hand resting on one of her big breasts, which she always thought of as being to saggy, yet to him they were perfect, way more then just a handfull and exactly what a greedy person like him would wish for. Her sweet perfume tickled in his nostrils and he took a deep breath through his nose to take in her scent, that long before had become a mixture of her own flowery fragrance and his sharp smell of a lightened match, caused by his demonic sulfur. This scent, not the wedding bands or their nightly activities but this scent was the proof to him that this amazing woman was solemnly his. He pressed a gentle kiss on her shoulder before he let his chin rest upon it and looked into the mirror where their eyes met.

"I have enough skeletons in the closet", he muttered into her ear, his voice deep and threatening. "I don't need one in my bed." With a resounding slap on her rear he let go of her and stepped back. Donna yelled startled as his hand connected with one of her buttocks and let out a stream of profanities at him, to which Crowley paid no attention.

"Now get dressed before they give our table to someone else", he said in a much lighter mood. "They serve those luscious chocolate cakes you love so much and I like to have some flesh to keep a grip on in bed."

"You're impossible!", she declared as she stroke her sore backside. Nevertheless she walked over to the bed and picked up the dress that lay across the sheets. With a little difficulty, which probably had been the reason for her recent insecurities, she put it on and then slipped in her shoes.

Crowley moved behind her to zip up the dark blue shift dress, before Donna turned around. Crowley loved this dress. It sat thight around her distinct waist and pushed up her breasts, pronouncing her already great cleavage.

"There, beautiful."

"My stomach is bulging out", she complained, emphasizing her words by stroking her hands over her belly.

"Don't worry about it", her husband assured her with a mischievous grin on his face. "With a bosom that even mother nature would be jealous of, no one is gonna look at your belly. Sweetheart, I can hardly concentrate on your face."

She gaped at him for a second before she slaped him lighty across his chest.

"Oh, I hate you!"

"That's the foundation of every good functioning marriage", he answered unfazed and took her hand. "Now let's go."

"Wait!" Tugging him back by his arm, Donna laid her free hand around his neck to pull him closer and pressed an open mothed kiss on his his lips. The kiss was short but fierce and left Crowley staring baffled at his wife. "Thank you", she said with a quite, nearly bashful voice and a soft smile.

He lifted her hand that was still tangled with his and kissed the back of it gently, his lips barely grazing her skin.

"My pleasure."


End file.
